Total Drama Lost City
by VikNik312
Summary: The campers are back. The success of the ridonculous race made Don the host of Total Drama. 16 characters will have to go through series of challenges in order to get the one million dollar baby.
1. Introduction

Total Drama Lost City

The camera is clearing up and you could see a six feet tall man with a butt chin and brown hair wearing a gray coat with black pants. He is standing on a big building with 20 floors and an elevator that goes straight up to the roof. He clears his voice and starts talking.

" **Hello there, my name is Don. You might remember me from Total Drama: The Ridonculous Race. It was a huge successor. And now I am the host of the new and improved Total Drama…..TOTAL…. DRAMA …CITY!"**

Don walked down the stairs and went to the room with a giant screen, while the camera man was following him. The room had 16 chairs and 2 tables. One was yellow, the other one was orange. Done walked up to the screen and began explaining.

" **This is an all new season of Total Drama; there will be no more of Chris and his mad ways. Everything will be new and improved. The way this is going to work is there will be two teams with eight people on each team; 8 boys vs. 8 girls. Every day they will compete in a series of challenges in order for them to not be out of the game. And also, the winning team will have a special prize while the other team has to choose who will have to say, Good bye. They will vote for the person in this room, and then give the vote to me. I will call out people who are safe, and give them a hotel card, so they can sleep for the night. The last person to be in wins 1,000,000 dollars."**

The bus with the teenagers was arriving and Don ran downstairs to meet them. The bus was half broken and filled with contestants wanting to win easy money. The door opened and from the bus walked down a girl that almost won season one of the first season of Total Drama. She had short blue and black hair and the same color clothes. She was skinny and looked bored with the bus trip. She walked to Don and he tried to high five her but she ignored it. Next walked out Lindsay, she had beautiful long blonde hair and wore boots with fur and a short shirt. She noticed Don and was confused.

" **Wow Chris, I like your new surgery. You look way better."** said Lindsay, as she touched Don's hair.

" **Thanks, but I am not Chris, I am Don. The new host."** said Don, as he pulled Lindsay away from him.

" **Whatever you say, Chris."**

The talking was in the bus, and then two nerds walked out; Cody and Sam. Cody wore a white coat with colored stripes, he had brown hair and he was pretty short compared to Sam who had curly brown hair, a small beard and Glasses. He wore a coat similar to Cody's and shorts. He was playing his *New* 3DS XL while Cody was watching him play. Don tried to get their attention, but they just ignored him and continued playing.

 _*Secret Cabin On*_

 **Don: I never get any respect around here. Oh and by the way our new conf. cabin is here, called "Secret Cabin".**

 _Secret Cabin Off*_

After the nerds left the bus, Lightning himself jumped out of the vehicle. He was a tall dude with white hair like Lightning itself, blue tee-shirt and had big muscles. He was showing off his "babies" but Don was not impressed and rolled his eyes.

" **You don't seem to like my friends huh, host? Well what you got my friend against my babies? Huh, little man?"** said Lightning and spit on Don's shoes. And Don repaid him by kicking him in his kiwis which made Lightning fall to the ground.

Laughing at what just happened walked out Scott. He had red hair himself and he was what's called a farm boy. He had a villainous look and wore a cheap shirt and jeans. He walked down to Lightning and started Laughing at him. Beth was walking out next; she had a wondering look, like she was hiding something. She has glasses, green clothes and pink pants. She was searching for her best friend Lindsay, and she finally found her and with a happy smile ran up to her and hugged her.

" **I missed you so much!"** said Beth and had a small tear on her cheek.

" **Me too BFFF, Best Friendliest Friend Forever"** said the Blondie and hugged her more.

" **It was only like 2 minutes."** said the brain man – Noah. Noah was bored and looked exactly the same like he always does. Same pants, shirt. Same face expression.

" **Its our turn!"** said the two girls walking out of the old bus. They were Katie and Sadie. Katie was skinny had a tan and two pony tails, she also wore all pink clothes. Sadie was an almost identical to her, but she was fatter. And as they walked to the other competitors, A wild red haired craze girl knocked them down and did a double flip. The girls were mad, but Izzy just ignored them. Following the red head, was the Big close mouth B and aura teller girl – Dawn. Dawn was a lot smaller than B, she wore a green sweater and had beautiful white hair. They walked to the crowd together. Scott looked at them but then just rolled his eyes. Then there was banging in the bus, and after the banging an unlucky jock – Tyler came in. He wore all red and had brown hair. He was waving at Lindsay, but she didn't notice him because she was talking with Beth.

" **Wait for the beauty!"** screamed Justin, gently walking out of the old down bus. He was beautiful, he had everything a male model needs; Tan, good body, abs, and good clothes.

" **Get out of my way!"** said Heather pushing Justin and making him fall. She is wearing a small shirt and small shorts.

" **And, that's everyone! Perfect. Hey cast! This season we decided that the best way to save money is having a smaller hotel room, that's why teams are going to be girls versus boys. Manly Dogs vs. Girly Lions! We also brought back the Conf. cabin where you can share all of your secrets to the public. This time it is located in every building. It is an elevator. And last but not least…the food. Our grand chef Chef will provide you with the deliciousness of Plane food. You can unpack your bags and I will see you in 30 mins."** Said Dawn and walked up to the camera.

" **Boys vs. Girls. A lost city, sixteen teens, and 1 million dollars, more excitement will come in the next episode of Total Drama Lost City!"**


	2. Help

Hey guys, the chapter is almost finished, but I need your help with the challenges. And I want more reviews. Thanks


End file.
